


A Little Scrape

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Series: YGO Drabble and Minific Requests [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Drabble request on the prompt "Why the hell are you bleeding!?”
Jounouchi comes home injured. Kaiba is not amused.





	

    “Why the hell are you bleeding?!”  
  
    “Look, it’s just a little scrape…”  
  
    “A little scrape?” Kaiba gestured to the blood trickling down Jounouchi’s arm.  
  
    “Yeah, well…” Jounouchi looked away, pressing a hand over the wound. “A moderately large scrape.”  
  
    Kaiba’s eyes narrowed. “Answer the question.”  
  
    “Well, what do you expect? A guy jumped me. Me and a brick wall got a little too friendly in the process. That’s all.” Jounouchi smiled through the pain. “Oh, but don’t worry. He looks way worse than I do.” He thrust his fist into the air, then grimaced. “Ow.”  
  
    Kaiba sighed. “You’re too careless.”


End file.
